mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Applejack
Applejack é uma pônei terrestre fêmea e uma das personagens principais de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Ela vive e trabalha no Rancho Maçã Doce com a sua avó Vovó Smith; seu irmão mais velho Big McIntosh; sua irmã mais nova Apple Bloom e sua cadela Winona, Ela representa o Elemento da honestidade. Applejack é confiável e leal, sempre disposta a ajudar alguém em necessidade. Ela é mostrada como sendo solidária e protegendo Apple Bloom e suas amigas. Ela trabalha no Rancho cultivando principalmente maçãs, embora os Apples também cultivam, ocasionalmente, cenouras, milho, entre outros. Produção e Desenvolvimento thumb|O esboço de Applejack, feito por Lauren Faust.thumb|196px|Pônei G1 Applejack de Lauren Faust.Applejack é um dos dois únicos membros do elenco principal que fizeram parte do elenco original da série animada da década de 1980, o outro membro é Spike. Lauren Faust, se inspirou para criar Applejack em um pônei de brinquedo G1 de sua infância chamado Applejack. Faust pretendia usar mais personagens da primeira série, mas a Hasbro não manteve as marcas de quase todos os personagens originais e a maioria dos nomes teve de ser substituído. Faust usou o esquema de cores do personagem G1, abandonando a cor vermelho escuro da linha de brinquedos G3. Durante a convenção BroNYcon 2012, a dubladora Ashleigh Ball citou os cantores country Miley Cyrus e Dolly Parton como inspiração para voz e o dialeto da Applejack. Ela compartilha alguns traços de personalidade com um pônei G1 chamado Starlight. Nome Applejack também é o nome de uma bebida alcoólica forte produzida a partir de maçãs. No episódio Rédea nas Fofocas, a piada venenosa faz com que Applejack encolha. Spike a chama de "Apple Teeny", pronunciando da mesma maneira que appletini, um coquetel alcoólico com sabor de maçã. Applejack é a primeira pônei a ter o seu nome abreviado na série na versão original. Em Temporada de Coice na Macieira, Twilight Sparkle a chama de "AJ", um apelido que é usado novamente por Spike em Caçadores de Exibicionistas, Big McIntosh em Passagem do Inverno, Twilight e Rainbow Dash em O Último Rodeio, Pinkie Pie em Mistério no Expresso da Amizade, entre outros. Descrição na série Diligência thumb|left|Applejack e sua cadela [[Winona]] Applejack é uma pônei valente, confiável, forte, madura e trabalhadeira, embora seja obstinada em fazer as coisas por conta própria. No episódio Temporada de Coice na Macieira, ela insiste em fazer a colheita anual de maçãs sozinha enquanto seu irmão Big McIntosh se recupera de uma lesão. Big McIntosh duvida de sua capacidade para completar a tarefa aparentemente insuperável, mas Applejack é determinada. Depois que ela desvia um estouro de manada que estava indo em direção a Ponyville, os habitantes da cidade realizam uma cerimônia em sua homenagem, onde suas amigas defendem a sua utilidade. Ela recebe seu troféu muito cansada e volta para o seu trabalho. Ela fica exausta, mas continua a dar coices nas árvores e repetidamente recusa a ajuda de Twilight. Ela finalmente desmaia ao ver as dezenas de macieiras ela ainda tem de colher e finalmente deixa o orgulho de lado e aceita a ajuda de suas amigas. Ela mostra em O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 que ela realmente aprendeu está lição quando ela aceita a oferta de suas amigas para a ajudarem em uma competição. thumb|A Família Apple. Em Reunião da Família Apple, quando Vovó Smith dá o trabalho de planejar o encontro para a Applejack, ela está determinada em criar tantas atividades para que os membros da família possam criar muitas boas lembranças. No entanto, apesar de suas boas intenções, Applejack fica muito concentrada em seu planejamento para perceber que a coisa mais importante sobre a reunião é se relacionar com a sua família. Eventualmente, ela aprende a lição e reúne a família para levantar o celeiro demolido. Maneirismos Applejack fala com um sotaque caipira típico do interior. Em vários episódios, ela se refere aos membros de sua família e aos seus amigos como "docinho" como um sinal de afeto. Ela não tem medo se sujar e também não tem qualquer etiqueta na hora de se alimentar, isso incomoda Rarity durante uma festa do pijama em Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir quando ela anda pela biblioteca de Twilight com os cascos enlameados, quando ela mastiga de boca aberta e arrota e não quer se preocupar em fazer a cama. Applejack diz em Os Cães-Diamante: "Eu to acostumada a me sujar e me limpar depois, mas a Rarity não toca em lama a menos que seja importante". Uma rara exceção é vista em Um Pássaro no Casco, quando ela fica relutante em começar a comer o café da manhã da Princesa Celestia por não saber o que deve comer primeiro. Em Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, Applejack não se ofende quando Rarity chama a competição realizada na fazenda de "impolido". Applejack simplesmente diz a Sweetie Belle que a sua irmã mais velha Rarity acha que tudo é impolido. Ela oferece gentilmente um conselho a Rarity sobre como se comprometer e melhorar o seu relacionamento com Sweetie Belle e Rarity aceita com gratidão. Applejack não gosta de coisas que são "femininas", como os vestidos fru-frus em Feita para o Sucesso. Applejack descreve em um flashback em As Crônicas das Marcas sobre como ela tentou ser um pônei sofisticada por um curto período de tempo quando era uma jovem potranca e se mudou para Manehattan para viver com a sua tia e seu tio Orange, mas ela finalmente decidiu voltar para a fazenda depois que ela percebeu que estava com saudades de casa. Quando Apple Bloom começa a falar francês em Belas Pústulas, Applejack diz que sua irmã está "falando super chique". thumb|left|Applejack Colocando seu chapéu no casamento de Cadence e Shininig Armor. Ela é quase sempre visto usando um chapéu marrom, que ela geralmente tira antes de dormir e é a única das seis personagens principais que mantém a sua crina e rabo amarrados em um "rabo de cavalo". Applejack tem grande orgulho de seu chapéu e geralmente não vai a lugar nenhum sem ele. No episódio Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 ela rapidamente coloca o chapéu sobre a sua cabeça enquanto Rarity está ocupada chorando pela Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor. Durante o episódio A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, Applejack é a única pônei que mantém o chapéu quando Rainbow Dash percebe que suas amigas eram a heroína misteriosa. Além disso, nas muitas vezes em que ela foi obrigada a usar um vestido, ela normalmente usa uma versão revisada de seu chapéu. Até mesmo o vestido escolhido à pata em Feita para o Sucesso tinha um chapéu, ainda que não fosse o seu normal. Applejack também tem mais de um chapéu, como mostrado em Duelo Mágico porque Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Vovó Smith e ela própria estão usando cópias do chapéu ao mesmo tempo. Em Somepony to Watch Over Me, a casa da família Apple é mostrada tendo um armário inteiro com os chapéus de Applejack (e os laços cor de rosa de Apple Bloom). Teimosia e desistência thumb|Rivalidade de Applejack e Rainbow Dash durante a Competição de Pônei de Ferro. Em Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir, ela permite que sua briga com Rarity arruinasse a festa do pijama de Twilight; e em A Corrida das Folhas, ela se permite tornar-se tão dissimulada quanto Rainbow Dash em sua tentativa de ganhar. Em ambas as situações, ela finalmente deixa o seu orgulho de lado e é a primeira a pedir desculpas. Ela discute com Rainbow Dash em Barril de Pólvora sobre o agravamento da tensão entre os moradores de Appleloosa e os búfalos. Em Temporada de Coice na Macieira, ela mostra muita resistência quando a oferecem ajuda, ela trabalha além da exaustão em uma tentativa de colher todo o pomar de maçã por conta própria. Sua fadiga aumenta consideravelmente até o ponto em que ela finalmente aceita a ajuda de suas amigas. Em Bats!, Applejack discorda com Fluttershy sobre como lidar com um enxame de morcegos vampiros. Quando os seus métodos fazem Fluttershy se tornar uma morcego vampira, Applejack logo cede, dando uma parte do pomar para os morcegos vampiros de frutas. Empatia e cuidados Applejack frequentemente é mostrada como sendo uma das pôneis mais empáticas do elenco principal, colocando as necessidades e os sentimentos dos outros antes de si. thumb|Applejack agindo de forma maternal com uma árvore em Barril de Pólvora. Em O Convite Extra, Applejack afirma que o seu motivo para querer ir ao Grande Baile Galopante é para que ela possa vender maçãs suficientes para comprar um traseiro novo para a Vovó Smith. Em Dracofobia, apesar da impaciência das demais pôneis (com exceção de Pinkie Pie ) com Fluttershy, Applejack está disposta a ir pelo caminho mais longo da montanha com ela, a fim de ajudá-la. Applejack também é a primeiro a notar a desconfiança de Twilight Sparkle em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1. Em Com Insônia em Ponyville ela é a única que percebe que Scootaloo está nervosa e agitada. Applejack puxa Rainbow Dash por sua cauda quando ela está prestes a fazer algo ousado, como visto nos episódios A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e Parte 2, O Convite Extra, Dracofobia, O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 e O Império do Cristal – Parte 2. Em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1, Applejack é a única a assegurar a Twilight de que elas e suas amigas vão estar sempre conectadas com os Elementos da Harmonia. Ela também é a primeira a colocar a segurança de Twilight em consideração pela segurança de Equestria em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2. Em algumas ocasiões, Applejack se empolga com a sua empatia, especialmente com Apple Bloom. Em Rédea nas Fofocas, Applejack superprotege Apple Bloom quando Zecora chega a Ponyville. Sua natureza superprotetora aparece novamente no episódio Somepony to Watch Over Me. Honestidade thumb|Applejack diz à Twilight que ela tem que se soltar. Applejack representa o Elemento de honestidade. Twilight deduz isso em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, explicando que Applejack demonstrou a sua honestidade quando elas enfrentaram seus desafios contra Nightmare Moon. Applejack acha difícil ir contra a sua honestidade em Festa de uma Só quando tem que mentir sobre o porquê ela não poder participar da festa pós-aniversário do Gummy. thumb|left|Applejack sendo hipnotizada pela mágica do Discórdia. Em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, Applejack é a primeira pônei de ser hipnotizada e corrompida por Discórdia, fazendo com que ela e seu chapéu fiquem em um tom mais cinzento. Applejack torna-se uma mentirosa com suas amigas. Inicialmente, suas mentiras não são particularmente convincentes ou mal-intencionados, mas se tornam mais ridículas e prejudiciais conforme a corrupção se intensifica. Ela pagou por uma de suas mentiras quando ela diz a Rarity que Twilight disse a ela para dividir a rocha e Rarity começa a aplicar golpes de artes marciais nela. Além disso, quando ela afirma que não sabe onde foi Rarity ela apanha de Twilight. Ela também é imobilizada quando Twilight estava realizando o feitiço da memória logo depois que ela perguntou: "Onde você estava na hora da luta?". Ela também é a primeira pônei a ser curada da corrupção por Twilight e uma das primeiras coisas que ela faz é pedir desculpas. Os limites da honestidade de Applejack são colocados à prova em Leap of Faith. Quando Flim e Flam vendem o seu tônico para Vovó Smith, Applejack apoia o produto, mesmo sabendo que ele é uma farsa porque, visivelmente, faz a Vovó Smith se sentir mais feliz. Uma vez que o efeito do tônico leva a Vovó Smith a tentar um mergulho perigoso, ela conta a verdade sobre o produto. Sua honestidade ajuda um pônei vendedor do produto a perceber que ele tinha ajudado a enganar os outros pôneis. Apetite thumb|Applejack, como uma bebê, com bolinhos comidos ao meio. Applejack é vista possuindo um enorme apetite, como visto em Um Pássaro no Casco e Reunião da Família Apple. Vovó Smith lembra o momento em que um membro da família Apple encontrou Applejack, quando ainda era uma potra, comendo todos os bolinhos de maçã, mostrando que ela tinha um apetite de um "garanhão adulto". Habilidades Força Applejack possui uma incrível força física devido a, como ela explica em A Corrida das Folhas, anos de coices nas macieiras, a prática de colher as macieiras chutando-os para derrubar as maçãs, que é nomeado pela primeira vez em Temporada de Coice na Macieira. Os exemplos desta habilidade incluem, mas não se limitando a: *Temporada de Coice na Macieira: Mesmo quando ela está cansada, Applejack derruba todas as maçãs de uma árvore em um único coice. *A Corrida das Folhas: Na prova de coide, Applejack usa uma pata traseira lançando o peso com tanta força que ele e o sino alçam voo. *A Misteriosa Égua do Bem: enquanto vestida, ela impede um ônibus de cair usando apenas as suas patas. *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sua homologo humana levanta uma mesa com um braço enquanto foi preciso dois homens razoavelmente grandes para levantar a outra. *Leap of Faith: Ao tentar resgatar Vovó Smith enquanto ela nadava no rio, Applejack derruba uma árvore alta com um único coice. Deve-se notar que no episódio Barril de Pólvora, os cidadãos de Appleloosa precisam trabalhar em grupos e dar vários coices para colher as maçãs de uma única árvore. Atletismo thumb|Applejack usando o seu laço. Applejack possui uma força extraordinária e várias habilidades atléticas. Ela e Rainbow Dash competem na Competição Pônei de Ferro em A Corrida das Folhas, onde os seus feitos atléticos atraem uma multidão considerável. Applejack demonstra suas habilidades com um laço em Temporada de Coice na Macieira, Caçadores de Exibicionistas, Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir, Rédea nas Fofocas, A Corrida das Folhas e Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2. Em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, Applejack se refere as suas patas traseiras esquerda e direita como "Botas McGilly" e "Solados McGee", respectivamente. Cozinhar thumb|A barraca da Applejack no baile. Pinkie Pie descreve a Applejack como "uma das melhores confeiteiras do mundo" em Temporada de Coice na Macieira. Applejack vende alimentos à base de maçã em uma barraca em A Melhor Noite de Todas. Em um episódio anterior, Applejack descreve a Twilight sobre como ela vai utilizar o dinheiro da venda para consertar o telhado do celeiro, comprar um novo arado para Big McIntosh e substituir o traseiro da Vovó Smith. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, a Princesa Celestia pede a Applejack para preparar os comes e bebes do casamento da Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor. Ela anima Twilight, que está de mau-humor, com um bolinho de maçã durante os preparativos do casamento. Em Reunião da Família Apple, Applejack mostra sua habilidade em fazer bolinhos de maçã para os seus parentes. Em A Queda de Rainbow, ela faz vários brownies de maçã para a equipe de revezamento aéreo de Ponyville. Pastoreio Ela para uma debandada de vacas em Temporada de Coice na Macieira apenas com a ajuda de sua cadela, Winona. Twilight Sparkle procura primeiramente a ajuda de Applejack quando ela está procurando uma maneira de tirar os Parasprites de Ponyville em A Praga do Século. Applejack e sua família também juntam as Pinkie Pies como Twilight havia instruído em Excesso de Pinkie Pies. Tocando instrumentos musicais thumb|Tocando um violino. Em A Praga do Século, Pinkie Pie pega emprestada uma gaita de Applejack para ajudar a controlar a infestação de parasprite. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, a montagem mostrada durante a canção Viva ao Amor mostra Applejack tocando um violino. Em Pinkie Apple Pie, Applejack toca um banjo durante a canção Unidos de Coração. Escultura de gelo Durante os preparativos para o casamento em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, Applejack faz uma escultura de gelo em forma de coração. Experiência como cidadã de Ponyville Ao longo da série, Applejack diz a Twilight Sparkle sobre como são feitas as coisas em Ponyville. Ela fica chateada com Twilight quando ela usa mágica durante o episódio Passagem do Inverno, e diz a ela que não é assim que eles fazem em Ponyville e principalmente não no rancho dela, ela rapidamente lamenta a sua explosão quando Twilight foge chorando. Ela explica a Twilight em Sentido Pinkie que "quem mora em Ponyville por um tempo, aprende com a prática que, quando a Pinkie treme', é melhor ouvir". Bela Marca thumb|Applejack conta como ela deixou a fazenda de maçã. Em Em Busca da Marca Especial, Applejack diz a sua irmã que ela foi a última de sua classe a obter uma bela marca, uma característica que parece estar em sua família; Vovó Smith e Big McIntosh também foram os últimos pôneis em suas classes a obter as suas belas marcas. Em As Crônicas das Marcas, Applejack conta as Pretendentes da Bela Marca a história de como ela conseguiu a sua bela marca. Ela conta que quando jovem ela deixou a fazenda para viver uma vida sofisticada com os seus tios, os Orange, em uma cidade grande chamada Manehattan. No entanto, ela tem dificuldades para se adaptar-se e fica com saudades de casa. Um arco-íris criado pelo Arco-Íris Sônico de Rainbow Dash aparece e a convence a voltar para casa. Applejack percebe que ela realmente pertence à fazenda da família, e a sua bela marca, três maçãs, aparece. A família Apple A família imediata e prolongada de Applejack é destaque na série em várias ocasiões. Isso inclui o seu irmão mais velho Big McIntosh, sua irmãzinha de Apple Bloom, sua avó Granny Smith e muitos parentes mais distantes. O episódio Pinkie Apple Pie sugere que Pinkie Pie pode estar entre esses parentes distantes, mas todas as evidências mostradas estavam ilegíveis. Os pais de Applejack thumb|Applejack vendo duas estrelas cadentes. O paradeiro dos pais de Applejack é tocado no episódio Reunião da Família Apple. No final do episódio, duas estrelas cadentes são vistas passando sobre o rancho. As estrelas cadentes são destinadas a representar os pais de Applejack, de acordo com a artista de storyboard Sabrina Alberghetti. Lauren Faust havia mencionado anteriormente que o paradeiro dos pais de Applejack não havia sido planejado e que no show é improvável mencionar que eles já faleceram. Lauren Faust afirmou que ela queria que fosse esse o caso. Descrição nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|112px|Applejack em Equestria Girls. Em '''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls', a homólogo humana de Applejack é vista pela primeira vez entregando algumas caixas de refrigerante de maçã para a chefe do comitê de planejamento do Baile de Outono, Pinkie Pie. Ela tenta persuadir Twilight a não concorrer ao título de Princesa do Baile. Mais tarde é revelado que Applejack e do resto das homólogos humanas do elenco principal tinham sido separadas pelas armações de Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Dash tinha prometido que o time de softball da escola iria a uma venda de bolos que Applejack estava organizando, mas alguém disse para Rainbow que a venda havia sido transferida para um dia diferente. Depois que Twilight revela a verdade, todas elas se reconciliam e ajudam Twilight a vencer o título de Princesa do Baile de Outono. Assim como a sua homólogo pônei Applejack é confiável, trabalhadora e honesta. Ela também é bastante forte, levantando e carregando facilmente uma mesa dobrável, enquanto uma mesa semelhante precisa de dois homens para ser carregada. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' thumb|left|Applejack tocando um baixo em Um Estojo para o Baixo. A versão humana de Applejack reaparece nos curtas de animação e no trailer para a sequencia My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, onde ela toca um baixo na banda As Rainbooms. Ela é vista primeiramente no filme ajudando suas amigas a criar um cartaz para o Festival de Música de Canterlot High. No ensaio da banda, ela ajuda a confortar Sunset Shimmer de todas as memórias ruim do que aconteceu no Baile de Outono. Após elas tocarem uma música, ela se preocupa do por que ela e suas amigas ganharem orelhas de pônei e longas caudas enquanto elas tocam mesmo após a Princesa Twilight ter levado sua coroa com ela quando ela voltou para Equestria. Durante o filme, Applejack frequentemente discute com Rarity sobre as suas roupas de palco. Enquanto estão presas sob o palco da Batalha de Bandas, Applejack e suas amigas se reconciliam após ouvirem o discurso de Sunset Shimmer e Applejack finalmente decide deixar Rarity usar as suas roupas de palco nas apresentações. Um Estojo para o Baixo Applejack é a personagem principal no curta de animação Um Estojo para o Baixo, onde o seu baixo é acidentalmente vendido por Vovó Smith para uma dupla de negociantes de uma loja de penhores. Ela se oferece a devolver os dois dólares que os irmãos inicialmente pagaram pelo baixo, mas eles não acreditam que o baixo pertencesse a Applejack; nem mesmo as suas iniciais gravadas na correia do baixo são o suficiente para convencê-los. Quando eles chegam ao ponto de questionar a capacidade de Applejack de tocar o baixo, Applejack assume o baixo e toca um hábil solo de baixo, fazendo com que ela se transformasse em sua forma meio-pônei. Outras descrições Hasbro.com.br = Applejack é sincera, amável e muito confiável! Suas amigas pôneis sabem que sempre podem contar com seus bons conselhos. Segunda descrição: Aqui é uma pônei que não estranha o trabalho duro. É a Applejack, e ela nunca tem medo de sujar as patas. Conhecida por sua honestidade e integridade, a Applejack nunca se rebaixaria pra mentir. Confiavel e pé no chão, ela não tem medo de ser arrojada e trabalhar. Mesmo depois de um longo dia de trabalho na fazenda, a família e os amigos são sempre sua prioridade. |-| Hasbro.com.br Equestria Girls = Applejack acredita que a honestidade é a melhor política, bom, isso e que o caminho para o coração de uma garota é através de uma boa comida caseira a moda antiga, então quando Twilight Sparkle expõe as maneiras tortuósas e desonestas de Sunset Shimmer, Applejack fica muito feliz em juntar-se as suas amigas pra ajudar Twilight a ganhar a coroa de Princesa do Baile. Porque pra ser sincera, e é a única maneira que Applejack sabe ser, não há nada que ela prefira mais do que o poder do mal derrotado pelo poder da amizade. |-| Rainbow Rocks = Com suas botas e seu chapéu de cowgirl, Applejack dá um toque divertido ao som que tira do baixo. Garota da fazenda, pé no chão e muito honesta, a tranquila Rainboom é realmente memorável.http://www.hasbro.com/equestria-girls/pt_BR/girls/applejack.cfm?startSlide=0 |-| Discovery Kids Brasil.com = Applejack cresceu trabalhando na fazenda de maçãs de sua família, e talvez por isso, seja a amiga mais racional e responsável de Twiligh Sparkle. Versões diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Citações Curiosidades *Ao parecer é a protagonista com menos fãs. *Quando era potranca, tinha sardas entre o nariz, mas atualmente, não. *Trenderhoof se apaixonou por ela no episódio "Simple Ways". Galeria Referencias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Elementos da Harmonia Categoria:Família Apple Categoria:Mane Six